The Lookout Crew
The Lookout Crew were once the ultimate warriors and leaders of the universe, sworn to protect it at all costs whereby their life, honor, and legacy depended on it. In the many years after the Z-Fighters passed on, there was a great need for a new group to take the reigns--leaving the Lookout Crew to take the place as the ultimate protectors of existence. Formed as a conglomeration of some of the most powerful beings and warriors ever, all from diverse backgrounds or bloodlines of either historic legacy or brute honor, the Lookout Crew quickly laid down their name as something to be feared. With every battle they fought, they grew stronger, but as did every villain that dared to threaten the universe. It all began as a small group just 250 years following Omega Shenron's defeat, on May 8th 1040. From then, it would grow stronger in strength and number. As one died, another would take their place, but they were all irreplaceable. Each had their own unique skillset and method. It became generational when their children and grandchildren also joined the fight later on. It became divine when many reached godhood. The crew lasted for nearly a century, facing many of the most powerful threats to ever face existence (including themselves at times) and achieving greatness that will likely never be paralleled. The final struggle for both the Lookout Crew and everyone in existence came with the Great Universal Revolution in 1125. The ultimate final test. Proving victorious, the crew defeated Ninthalor, founded a new multiverse, established their permanent legacy, and witnessed the second multiversal reboot. This served as the catalyst that ended the Lookout Crew's reign. They would be later succeeded by the Neo Lookout Crew. The Lookout Crew's entire timeline can be seen here. Overview Universe 7 was without any significant protection in the centuries as the Z-Fighters passed on. Goku Jr. would become a great influence that ushered much of the cosmos into a whole new age of modernism and thought. As the dawn of the Age 1000s approached, tensions began boiling as new threats began popping up rapidly. Just in time, in the spring of 1040, a group of warriors from very different backgrounds, met on Kami's Lookout on Earth. They realized their contrasting styles and methods, deciding to use them together in a fighting group that would ultimately protect the universe. Over the course of the next 85 years, long and full of many struggles and adventures, crew members came and went, and they became increasingly stronger and stronger. They gained free access to Other World due to needing it so much. Many of them ascended to Godhood. The crew became a very dominant, influential, and prominent figure across not only the universe, but the entire multiverse as well. After playing a key role in the Great Universal Revolution in Age 1125, they disbanded as a group and went on their own paths, as individuals, but their legacy would live on.. The Lookout Crew were responsible for kickstarting a cultural phenomenon, drawn upon by martial art schools, food, statues, games, and films. Many stars and planets are named for members of the group. The diverse values of everything they stood for represented a legacy of heroism, strength, prowess and historic remarkability. They inspired all future generations with a legacy that would last as long as existence itself does. The Crew XxGodZerxesxX * Zion IV *Dramora *Noah (Archon-153) *Tetsuo * Avgerinos * Tatsu * Tyoga * Vernon *Zisteu *Vechz *Lin *Trumphan *Etho *Zion - The founding and original member of the crew. TheGreatKuzon! *'The Kuz Clan ' - descended from Kuzon, and includes the Kuz Warriors **Kuzon **Kuzon Jr. **Kuzon IV (Kuzey) **Kuzynthia **Otori Freezing-Soul * Ajax * Titus * Grey * Krone * Raid * Loke Kenshin - The friend of Kato Senshi. * Kato Senshi - A Metian prince who came to Earth to find powerful fighters. * Android 66 - A powerful android created by Dr. Atom. *Sol - Son of Supreme Mars. *'Supreme Mars' - Fusion of Future Mars, and Dark Mars. *Dark Mars''' '- The Fusion of Kid Mars, Nova, Kage, Turles Jr., and Twist. *Kid Mars - A small young boy, who is a demi-god, he spent a short time in the crew, replacing Future Mars, until he fused with all of the below, except Future Mars of course. *Mars - The Original Mars that was in the Crew, he was a biological Android, who has recently died, being sealed in the Grim Reaper's Scythe. *Jason Pyro *Tempo *Nova - One of the very first members of the Crew. He is a clone of the Z-Fighter Goten, and has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Kage - A powerful human who had an even more powerful beast sealed inside of him, and used to also have the demon, Twist, sealed inside him also. He has recently fused with Kid Mars. '''Grand Supreme Kai' *Rasetsu *TOAA *Grand Supreme Dark Kai *Sun Wukong *Hanja Imperial Wyrm ''' *Ulysses '- Potentia warrior and member of the Aen Var royal family. *Ethan '''BloodRedTempest' *'Ian Cipher' *Starkiller II *Axel *Kai Lin Silver Sage *[[Silver Seikatsu|'Silver Seikatsu']] - Founding member of the Lookout Crew. The witty, lazy, hard-working, fighting genius hero that fights to protect the universe at any and all costs. *Joji Yuki - Pupil of SS. Hot headed warrior that is obsessed with revenge. Legendary Super-Saiya-Jin 4 *'Hikari Minato' - A young pure-blooded Saiyan boy with a vast hidden power and a godlike transformation. He comes to Earth one day and joins the Lookout Crew. *Uub Jr. - The son of Uub, he sacrificed himself a while ago to seal a great evil away, but now that the seal is broken and the evil is destroyed. Uub Jr. returns to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. Leogian4511 *'Leogian (Reborn)' - The reborn Leogian after he was absorbed by Ethogian. *Leogian - A powerful Demi-God who is the son of the God of War. The Powerful PG *Avallac'h - The God of Darkness. *Jaxson Strider - The Boku Ass-Kicker. *Grechen - A ruler of Hell. *Vokan - The Omega Saiyan. *Azuth - The Wicked Wizard of the West. UltimateDomon * Domon Kasshu - A powerful mage who has trouble controlling his anger. Geti186 *'Regenesis' - Regenesis, hailing from Planet Genesis, is a creature whose main power is Regeneration. *Star Serelinity - The God of Chi Star Serelinity, is extremely powerful in both strength and power, he is an all-rounded character. *Decaun Equino - The Mage from Eccanterlight, he is highly skilled in the mystical arts and beats many other magicians who don't know what Magic is at their own game. *Bisani Toribra - The Bishokuya and Chef of the Lookout Crew, cooking delicious meals and making sure those buff muscles keep developing! *Nacule - The Namekian who fights with skill and tactics, a formidable opponent The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I *'Nikad' *Future Lumakai *Kika *Hekki *Lumakai Michael *Nuki *Ezmek Vegeta2314 * Gozed - He thinks this universe is cute. He also thinks it looks alot like his. So he likes to drop by and say hi every now and then. His alignment, is quite confusing, he basically usually does whatever he wants, but it usually would fall under good. (Perhaps Chaotic Good.) * Huck Johnson - Psychic New Warrior of Gozed's Earth. He utilizes a unique energy not seen within his realm, Psionic Ki. He is one of the finest human specimen and attempts to protect the universes he can. Maroyasha *Merohan - A young boy who is the son of Gogi. *Kotaz - A young saiyan who lived in otherworld for many years. He died on Planet Vegeta, during its destruction. He is Topazo reincarnated. *Topazo - A man from the future who achieved enlightenment and led the T-Fighters. *Gogi - Topazo's best friend and Merohan's father. *Trenyo Jr. - A namekian named after Trenyo. *Trenyo - A namekian that helped build the foundations of the T-Fighters. *Chiller - An Ice-Jin who fights in the name of good. *Taffy - A Majin made by Topazo *Ryuu - Topazo's son from the future. *Kopazo - A combination of every T-Fighter's soul/powers in one. *Bikoru - The young and powerful son of "Him". *Ryoken - Merohan's son from 20 years in the future. *Scal - The now good "Him" and Topazo's brother *Tocal - The permanent fusion of Scal and Topazo Michael Iron *'Michael Iron' *Michael Iro ParadoxSpiral *'Legato' * Sting *Zetsubou *Allen *Ryder *Josh *Paradox *Hulu JanembaFreak97 *Jeff 2.0 - The new body of the previous Jeff. Same personality, but more Saiyan. *Jeff - The Namekian to end all Namekians, the lord of the insane, and currently dead. *Leonisus - Leonisus, or Leon for short, is the clone and apprentice of Jeff. The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle *Jamez "Peaz" Data *Sir Hoodie Amir Kinard *'Hunter Drake' * Jason Gavin * John Fury * Desmond Drake Geyser7 *Geyser SuperTanks *'Tanks' - The dimensional fighter. Lord of Terra. *Broly Jr - The legendary child. *Tanks Jr - First born of a powerful family. *Briana - The little princess. *Gate - The tiny powerhouse SS3Tre *'Tre (Reborn)' *Supreme Trevauntee *Tre Genki Dama *Daikon - The ultimate mixature of few races and the main RP Character of GenkiDamaXL. Keffy Palazzo * Polari DarkSaiyanMitsubi *Mitsubi Cocoabean *Hisana SS. Warrior * Ancient Fighter *Ancient Fighter Rachel Phantomhive *Kamiko SaiyAwesomeness *DJ Video King *Riku *Zero *Apuse Alissa the Wise Wolf *Trias RjGraffiti2 *'Rj Graffiti' BraveNewRoyalty *Rose *Leila *Avery Jaffar *Nino Jaffar DarkSchneiderZX *Darshe Driver25 * Koizumi * Seliph * Kain Ambrient * Vauban * Debolox * Vauban4511 * Nilso - The son of Vauban. * X-Ein Arishok Frieza *The 14th Saiyan - Multi-Fusion Dance Saiyan consisting of 13 saiyans from the Age 777. The Alpha ' *Allisana - Even though every other creation I have aren't in the lookout crew, this one is, but it is not my main character. *'Leonard L. Church 'Alpha' ''' - Probably the laziest of the crew, and the one that can barely fight, he is still a member, and a douchebag. '''Fangirl4545 *Bage - A Saiyan who was a test subject and wasn't meant to be born. By a mistake, he was born. As he grew up, he turned into a Saiyan with impeccable powers. He is my main RP Character. *Nach - Nach is a Saiyan Fighter, born and raised on Planet Earth. He is the son of Bage and Aina , and the brother of Emiko. *Vender - Is the younger brother of Bage, and the Uncle of , and Emiko. He's a Lower-Class Saiyan, and was born in Planet Vegeta. Non-Members section The Alpha * Lamp - '''Even though she is not in the crew, she can be seen fighting with on most occassions due to them being together. * Shadic - This hedgehog is in no alignment and it varies a lot, so he isn't in the crew at all. * Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' - True Neutral, Writing books since 150,000,000 before age XD * The Messenger of Life - She isn't in the crew, she is good but she doesn't bother joining the crew. * The Messenger of Death - She hates living and wouldn't be in the crew at all. * 'The Curse of Time' - Do I have to say anything? It's a friggin black hole manifested into a creature. * Wemyx - This Demi-God guards a gate to the realm of the gods. * Cyha'Lyn - This Demi-God loves adventure and tends to help out the good people, she loves music dance and nature and tends to reside in the forest. '''Geti186 *Geti Goku - A good side character which maintains peace throughout the universe. *Akoni - A Master of Evil, he is the leader of ALL demons, no matter their shape, size or power. *Supreme Buu - Another Buu, in fact it is the original. *Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan - The very first Legendary Super Saiyan. *Ganchoku - Brother of Bisani, he is not in the crew and lives in the Primordial Gourmet World. Arishok Frieza *Singularity Zed Melusines - A singularity abomination with a sharp mind and time control. Jacksper *'Gen' - A neutral character who often times protects those who he sees as weaker than himself, but his emotional issues prevent him from actually becoming an actual member of the Lookout Crew. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Groups Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout Crew Category:Lookout I/II